1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light bulb, and in particular to a light emitting diode bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode is a kind of semiconductor device and has advantage of long service time, with advances in semiconductor packaging technology and the advantage mentioned above, light emitting diode is gradually replacing the fluorescent tubes and incandescent lamps and widely used in indoor and outdoor lighting and vehicle lights.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shown a conventional light emitting diode bulb. The light emitting bulb includes a housing 10 having a platform 101 for arranging a substrate 201 mounting light emitting diode 20 thereon. The substrate 201 is electrically connected to at least one light emitting diode die 202. At least one hole 102 allowing wires 203 passing therethrough is formed on the platform 101, the wires 203 are used for electrically connecting the substrate 201 and a circuit board 30 arranged within the accommodating space 103 of the housing 10. A plurality of pins 301 electrically connected to the circuit board 30 extend beyond the housing 10. The light emitting diode bulb further includes a shell 40 assembled with the platform 101 such that the light emitting diode 20 is arranged between the shell 40 and the platform 101. When the pins 301 of the light emitting diode bulb are socketed into a lamp holder, the circuit board 30 drives the light emitting diode 20 to light.
The light emitting diode 20 and the circuit board 30 are respectively arranged on the platform 101 and within the accommodating space 103, and electrically connected to the circuit board 30 via the wires 203, considerable time is spent on assembling the light emitting diode 20, the circuit board 30, and the wires 203, and is expensive.